List Of Bungie Employees
Becoming a Bungie employee is not just another job. For the people who work at Bungie, it is the opportunity to create AAA-caliber games in a fast-paced, collaborative, fun, and historic environment. Full-time jobs at Bungie are among the most sought-after in the gaming industry, and as a result the employees who make it through the grueling interview process are counted as being among the best-of-the-best in game development. Bungie updates its public list of employees infrequently. This list of employees is based on publicly available information taken from a variety of sources, but as a result, may be out-of-date. Current Bungie Employees For more information on their classification, see Classification of Bungie employees. Grizzled Ancients (alphabetical by last name) * Eric Arroyo (-) * Christopher Barrett (Barry) * Paul Bertone Jr. (bert) * Chris Butcher (Butcher) * Paul Clift (Gymnopædia) * Curtis Creamer * Stephen Daly (unkindfiber) * Dave Dunn (Johnny Wad) * Tom Gioconda (Achronos) * Charlie Gough (Chucky) * Jaime Griesemer * Jason Jones * Lorraine McLees (mehve) * Robt McLees (harangue-utan) * Paul Russel (Doctor Abominable) * Stefnizle (Modem) * Ben Wallace (Milo) * Shi Kai Wang (Shiek) * Michael Wu (Wu) Old Skool (alphabetical by last name) * Travis Brady (travdogg) * David Candland (Evil Otto) * Chris Carney (Danger Boy) * Steve Cotton * CJ Cowan (stormincow) * Max Dyckhoff * Tyson Green (Ferrex) * Justin Hayward (The Velvet Kabob) * Damián Isla (Big D) * Sam Jones * Steve Lopez * Eamon McKenzie * Mat Noguchi (Son of Gates) * Bill O'Brien (Bill O'Brien) * Adrian Perez (Cuban) * Zach Russell (Zach) * Harold Ryan (Deripper) * Luke Timmins (The Sausage King) * Nathan Walpole (Bentllama) * Jay Weinland (Man Behind the Man) * Roger Wolfson (r : w )) * Michael Zak (Protégé) Middle School (alphabetical by last name) * Doug Boyce (Harpo) * Roberta Browne * Frank Capezzuto 3 (Quick Question) * Hao Chen (Hao) * Vic DeLeon (VJ) * Tom Doyle (cancel) * Jamie Evans * Aaron Lieberman (Lieb) * Eric Osborne (Urk) * Raj (Enemy Combatant) * Tristan Root (Tri Draggon) * Jerome Simpson (Security) * Rob Stokes (Lips) * Jason Sussman (BrownV) * Luis Villegas * Yaohua Newbies (alphabetical by last name) *Rob Adams *Christian Allen (GO AWAY BEAR!) *Arnold Ayala *Matt Bennier *Jon Cable (Cable) *David Cook *David Dague (DeeJ) *Andrew G Davis (TinMan) *Alex Loret de Mola *Eric Elton *Noah George (Replicant73) *Nick Gerrone ("Nick") *Seth Gibson (V.O.M) *Mark Goldsworthy (Marky) *Daniel Hanson *James Haywood (Mad Max) *Aaron LeMay (Jaganatha) *Paul Lewellen *Richard Lico (Foofinu) *Mike Means (Means) *Pat *Jonathan Peedin *Alex Pfeiffer *Matt Richenburg (Master) *Luke Smith (Lukems) *Joe Spataro (roasthaus) *Stosh Steward (Stosh) *John Stvan (Halcylon) *Steve Theodore *Brandon Whitley *Tim Williams (negabyte) Former Bungie Employees *Steve Abeyta *Kevin Armstrong *Jay Barry *Michel Bastien *Jason "Stinger" Beach *Mark Bernal *Nathan Elery Bitner *David Bowman *Colin Brent *John Butkus *Hamilton "sir" Chu *Tuncer Deniz *Don Dixon *"J." Reginald Dujour *Pete Demoreuille *Quinn Sandra Dunki *Jonas "David" Eneroth *Michael Evans *Bernie Freidin *Jonathan Haas *Alta Hartmann *Max Hoberman *Tim Hoffman *John Howard *Chris Hughes *Ryan Hylland *David Joost *Pam Klier *Eric Nicholas Klein, Jr. *Diane Peters *Hardy LeBel *Chris Lee *Ryan Martell *Peter Marks *Frank "Frankie" O'Connor *Alex Okita *Peter Parsons *Brent Pease *Jason Pellerin *Chris Porter *Frank Pusateri *Juan Ramirez *Jason Regier *Alex Rosenberg *Alain Roy *Jim Ruiz *Rick Ryan *Alexander Seropian *Bob Settles *Matt Segur *Konrad Sherinian *Stefan "modem" Sinclair *Eddie Smith *Greg Snook *Matt Soell *Peter Tamte *Jenny Trisko *Sean Turbitt *Allen Turner *Doug Zartman *Brian Jarrard (Sketch) Category:Bungie Studios Category:Bungie Employee Category:Former Bungie Employees Category:Clean Up